Identity
by asuka02redeva
Summary: Set after the events of Haunted Robin's gone home DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters used in this story

- 

I must leave now before they awaken. I cannot stay here any longer. The after effects are taking longer than I had expected. I need time…time to be alone…

Slade caused memories to surface, ones that were better left untouched. Raven knows something…I see it in the way she looks at me. As if she wants me to tell her more about my past. I need time to bury these thoughts once more.

Is it time to go home? Time to put the past behind me and go back to Gotham? I miss Bruce some days…he is the only one I could ever trust. Not even the Titans know my identity. Why? Because I don't…

I stop and a small smirk crosses my face. Why hadn't I realized it sooner? I don't trust them…not even Star…enough to give them my identity. I know many of their secrets yet, they know nothing of mine. Behind this mask lies the greatest secret of all….Richard Grayson…a boy whose mother used to call him Robin, thus the name.

I feel almost guilty leaving them only a note; however, until I know where I'm going there is no reason to tell them anything more. I don't think that I've ever felt more alone…not since that day at the circus…

I took my mask off a few blocks back. I feel alien without it, yet relieved in an odd way. As I make my way to the train, my bag thrown over my shoulder, I come to a conclusion…I am Robin no more…

If I get 5 reviews I will continue with the story. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Where have you gone?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters used in this story

- 

Well I got a few reviews so I figured that for those people I would write a small chapter

- 

The Titans had woken and had gone about their daily routine as planned; however, their fearless leader was no where to be seen. Breakfast was being prepared, the table was set, the smell of tofu filled the house…yet still the Boy Wonder did not make his appearance.

Starfire decided that perhaps Robin was still depressed after the events that had taken place prior to that week. She knocked on his door but found no reply.

"Robin? Are you alright?" she asked, waiting for a reply to come from the other side of the door. "Robin?" she asked once more, her voice raised.

Still finding no reply she slowly opened the door and peered into the darkness. Robin's room was unlike any of the other Titans. His room was still and eerie; newspaper clippings covered one of the walls in the room, and a desk full of gizmos and gadgets lay untouched. Yet no Robin was to be seen, just an empty bed…

She turned to leave but found one of his robin shaped boomerangs sticking in the wall holding up a piece of a paper.

- 

Robin…no Richard Grayson looked out the window of the train as the scenes of Jump City passed him by. His reflection shown in the window, his own face seemed a stranger to him. His chin rested in the palm of his hand, his elbow perched on the arm of his chair.

He would miss the Titans but he couldn't be around them. Something in him had snapped the night Slade had entered his mind. He could no longer trust himself to be their leader; he knew Cyborg had been waiting for an opportunity to become their leader anyways. Truth was he wasn't very close to any of them…only Starfire…it wasn't like he hadn't left a note…he was just a Boy Wonder of few words.

He sighed and shook his head. There was no turning back now.

- 

Starfire pulled the note down from the wall and turned on the desk light in order to read it. Her eyes widened as she read his words…

_Titans,_

_I've decided that I need some time to myself. Cyborg you're in charge now and perhaps indefinitely. Recent events have given me a new perspective and I'm not sure if my heart is really in crime fighting. I think that I'll go home. Take care of Jump City, Titans. Star, we're still friends, so don't worry. _

_Robin_

"Still friends, Robin?" began Starfire, she searched the letter once more as if it would give her an answer, "…Friend Robin, I want to know where you've gone..." she whispered, slowly walking out of his room with the letter in her hand.

- 

Cyborg and Beast Boy had already began (and might I add, finished) breakfast without Starfire. Raven merely sipped her herbal tea and looked over the top of her book when she noticed a depressed alien girl float into the main room.

"Starfire?" questioned Raven, it was very seldom to see Starfire depressed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up to see one depressed Starfire.

"Hey, let me guess," began Beast Boy with a smirk, "Robin's not hungry, he's busy moping around his room or trying to solve a new case?"

"He is gone…" replied Starfire with sadness evident in her tone, "He has left us a note…"

- 

He would have to get used to not answering to the name Robin, it had been so long since he had used his real name, that it seemed just as strange, and these clothes that he was wearing. Boy was he out of the social loop…black pants, a white T-shirt, and an unbuttoned black blazer.

'Yeah, way to fit in with people my own age. I'll just blame it on Bruce' he thought to himself and smirked, 'He was always a bad influence on me.'

The train went under a bridge, the darkness engulfed the light and he once again heard that voice, it was getting softer though…

'_Where have you gone, Robin?' _It asked him and soon vanished once the light appeared.

'Never again will I let Slade get to me. What am I saying, he's dead…and…so is Robin…' he thought, before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

- 

"BOO YEAH!" cheered Cyborg as he read the note, "I'm in charge!"

Raven smacked the talking tin can upside of the head, "Would it be possible to contain your excitement for one member of the team?" she asked, motioning to the heartbroken Starfire.

"Oh, Come ON, Raven! He'll be back, he ALWAYS comes back!" intervened Beast Boy.

"…I dunno…after what's happened…" whispered Raven.

"Give me a break that spikey-haired" began Cyborg, but stopped when he saw Starfire look up, "…well…he couldn't give up crime fighting, it's just wouldn't happen."

Starfire sat on the couch and continued to stare at the letter in her hands. It would not tell her what she wanted to know, no matter how much she tried. Why had Robin left? Why would he leave Cyborg in charge if he were coming back? Was he truly undamaged after the Slade incident? Who would she talk to about the things that she did not understand?

- 

Richard felt himself being tapped on the shoulder, as he awoke from what must have been a rather long nap (for it was now dark). His cat-like reflexes must have caught the attendant off guard…

"Sir…would you kindly let go of my hand?"

Richard looked down to find his hand wrapped around the attendant's wrist. He let go slowly and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sir, this is our last stop," stated the attendant rubbing his wrist and keeping his distance.

"…Right, sorry. Just a minute let me get my bag."

He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder, quickly making his way down the aisle and off of the train. When he stepped onto the pavement at the train station he looked up to read a familiar sign: "Gotham City Train Station: Gotham Welcomes You."

"…Ok…so maybe I hadn't really planned on coming here…but…maybe it would be good to clear a few things up with Bruce. It's been about two years now since our falling out…" he smirked at his thoughts, "…Even if he does kick me out maybe I can grab some food first…I'm sure that Alfred will hook me up."

With that said he made his way down the street towards his real home…Wayne Manor looked bigger on the outside than he had remembered. Good bye Robin, welcome home Richard.

- 

Chapters will be short to keep reader attention. Please Review.


	3. Home is a safe place

Asuka02RedEva

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batman any of the characters used in this story…and alas, I do not own Robin…

-

After jumping the gate, dodging the dogs…alright, no dogs, but one very high gate, and sneaking past the security cameras, Richard made his way into Wayne Manor…of course, he never was good at using the front door…

-

Meanwhile, a dark cloud had settled over Titans Tower…

Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over Tofu or Meat (these people eat breakfast at all hours), Raven's nose was in her book, the door opened and all movement stopped as Starfire dragged herself into the room.

"Hello, friends who are present minus Robin." She stated in a flat voice as she flew slowly to the table.

All sweatdropped, maybe she was taking this 'Robin Leaving' thing a little harder than the rest of them were.

"…Um…hey Star, want some tofu?" asked BB, sliding out of a headlock.

"Hey, how about some REAL food, I've got bacon and eggs! How bout it?" questioned Cyborg, quickly holding up a frying pan of eggs and bacon.

Starfire looked at the pan of eggs with a bacon smiley being presented before her. Normally she would have eaten both of their meals, "I cannot eat…" she began, her head down, "for I do not know if Robin has eaten."

Cyborg and Beast Boy sweatdropped and Raven closed her book.

"Starfire, I am sure that Robin has eaten. He's a teenage boy…that's all they do…" commented Raven.

"HEY!" came two objections from the kitchen.

Cyborg grumbled and set down a plate in front of her, "C'mon Star, Robin wouldn't want you to starve."

"Cyborg's right, Robin will be back anyways, so no use wasting good food while he's away" stated BB placing some tofu in front of her.

"…Perhaps you are correct…but his note…"

"Robin loves crime fighting so don't worry, he'll be back, he just needs to sort out some things first," replied Cyborg, placing a fork in her hand.

Starfire mixed the tofu into her eggs, "But how long does this sorting take?"

"That depends on Robin…" answered Raven.

"A guy like that! It could take mon…" BB was cut short by Raven's elbow.

"I'm sure that it won't be long," intervened Raven, glaring at Beast Boy as he slinked away quietly.

Back in Gotham…

"Alfred, I'll have a pot of tea in my office."

"Right away, Master Bruce."

"Alfred, wait…have you been in my office?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

The owner of Wayne Mansion had taken notice that the door to his office was ajar. The door always remained locked when he was away. He slowly pushed open the door, the hallway light poured in the door way and led to his desk. His chair was back to…

"Show yourself…or I'll be forced to call the police."

"Bruce…what are you going to do? Have me arrested for breaking and entering? I have a key, you know…just because I didn't use it doesn't make any difference…windows are more efficient."

Bruce stood in the doorway as his chair turned, leaving Richard facing him, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"The young master has returned home," commented Alfred, "Welcome home, master Dick."

"Hey Alfred, what's up?" asked Richard as he stood up. He eyed Bruce wearily. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…It's been two years Richard…" Bruce began as he slowly made his way towards the desk.

Richard winced, 'Oh boy, not even the nickname…' he thought as he waited for the rest.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You just show up after two years and…"

Richard's eyes widened in awe as he was dragged across the top of Bruce's desk and into an embrace.

"You didn't even call Alfred for a ride home…" he finished as he embraced his protégé'.

Richard took a step back and smirked, "Yeah, well…I never was really good at that whole waiting around for a ride bit."

Alfred shook his head and sighed, it looked like old times between them. Bruce had never forgiven himself for pushing Richard away after that incident with the Joker.

Meanwhile…

Starfire lay on her bed looking up at her ceiling. Silkie was busy drooling on her blanket.

"Oh Silkie, where is Robin's home?"

The drooling Silkie did not have any reply. He merely continued to drool and devour the corner of the blanket.

"…Perhaps Raven would know, I will go and visit Robin and then I shall bring him back…"

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" commented Raven, now standing in her doorway.

"Raven…why do you say so?" asked Starfire, sitting up.

"Look, I know that you want Robin to come back but there are things that he needs to work out on his own. Having you or any of us there would only remind him of his life in Jump City and would make it harder for him to make a decision," she explained, trying to make Starfire see her point.

"But Raven…perhaps Robin is lonely…does he not need friends?"

"…He has someone at home Starfire, I'm sure that…" Raven sweatdropped, and wondered what it was Starfire was doing.

'He has someone? SOMEONE? At home...' Thoughts of Robin and this 'someone' were going through her mind. She cut to the prom that Robin had taken Kitten to and gasped and fell over backwards onto her bed. 'Robin HAS someone he has a ….'

Raven realized what must be going through the alien girl's mind and her sweatdrop grew. "Um…Star…Robin has his mentor back home…his mentor is a guy…"

Suddenly a ray of sunshine appeared from out of nowhere as Starfire sat up, fully revived, the origin of the 'someone' had been solved. Raven shook her head and sighed quietly, could Starfire be any more obvious at times?

At Wayne Manor…

After the jokes and the reminiscing had died out, Bruce got right to the point.

"So, what brings you to Gotham?"

"…Just visiting…" replied Richard, noticing Alfred was eyeing him as well.

"I thought that maybe you and the Titans had a lead or something? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I just don't understand why you came back," explained Bruce, taking a sip of his tea.

"I guess I just realized that two years was long enough and I needed to put the past behind me."

"I want to apologize for pushing you away, Dick, but you have to understand that I thought …"

"It's alright, Bruce, I understand. I just couldn't give up crime fighting though…" he replied, "not at that time anyways…" he mumbled.

"Pardon?" questioned Bruce, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Do you mind if I stayed for a while?"

"Not at all, you know that this is your home."

"Thanks Bruce, I'm going to go get settled in my room," he replied, standing up and walking towards the door way.

"Hey, not so fast, do you want to spar with me tonight after dinner?" asked Bruce, knowing that the old Richard could never resist.

"I don't think so, Bruce. I'll just see you at dinner," he continued towards the door.

"C'mon Dick, you could show me what you've learned while you were away."

"I said, no thanks."

Bruce caught him off guard and advanced, hitting him (with little force) on his shoulder. He was waiting for Richard's defense but instead, he watched what appeared to be a frightened young man stumble away from him.

Richard had been hit and his only thought was 'Slade!' He had stumbled back in fear of becoming his victim once more. Bruce on the other hand was completely bewildered.

"Dick…I…" he began, holding out his hand as he approached him.

"It's fine…I'm just tired…I'll see you at dinner…" he replied, walking out and closing the door behind him. '…What's wrong with me? Why can't I get over this?' he asked himself, leaning up against the door behind him.

-

"I have never seen the young master like that…" commented Alfred as he placed the empty tea cups and saucers on a tray.

"…Neither have I Alfred…I merely touched him," replied Bruce, head down, looking at his hand.

"I do believe that the young master has come home for more than a visit."

"I believe you may be right Alfred…" began Bruce, "but what does this mean for the Titans?"

Back at Titans Tower…

Starfire held up one of Robin's boomerangs (Robin needs to learn to lock his door) and half smiled, "Robin will come back…Won't he?"

Short b/c I'm a busy girl! Sorry for any alignment issues or confusion… Hope you enjoyed! Please Review.


	4. It moved

Asuka02RedEva

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batman or Robin sobs or any of the characters used in this story.

Richard made his way to the room that had once been his. He couldn't believe that he had allowed Bruce to see him in that state. 'I must have looked like a wimp or something…I just couldn't…' he sighed, his thoughts trailing off.

He stood in front of the door and slowly turned the knob. The room was exactly as how he remembered it. It appeared that nothing had been touched; however, the room was spotless so Alfred must have dusted it every week, or knowing Alfred, every other day. Sure wasn't like the room he had lived in at Titans Tower. There had always been clutter of some sort: newspaper clippings, gadgets and gizmos, you name it. That life was in the past now…

He slowly set his duffle bag down on his desk and nearly collapsed onto his bed, lying on his back, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Bruce sat at the end of the table it was past six and he was contemplating going upstairs to fetch Richard. Something was off with him that was for sure. The protégé could never get anything past his mentor. His stance, posture, attitude, all told Bruce that he had been hurt and whoever it was wasn't far from his thoughts.

"Shall I fetch the young master?" asked Alfred.

Alfred's voice seemed to snap Bruce out of his trance. "Give him a few more minutes Alfred then go and get him."

"Very well then," replied Alfred as he smiled, seeming to know what Bruce had been thinking before he head off into the kitchen.

What had happened to him? He hadn't seen Dick so frail since after his parents' unfortunate demise when he was a child. He would have to get to the bottom of this, but be careful not to push him away. One thing was clear, Dick felt safe at Wayne Manor that is why he had returned.

The room was dark and he could hear foot steps from behind…

"Robin, why do you fight your fate?" asked Slade, appearing behind him.

Robin turned quickly and was struck down. Slade now towered over him and proceeded to kick him on the ground.

"Slade…please…stop…" uttered the boy wonder, coughing up blood and kneeling.

Slade sent his foot into the boy's rib cage and a smirk seemed to appear on his mask, his lips curling into an evil grin.

"Robin, why don't you just submit to me? Admit your defeat! Once you do the pain will stop. Do you understand?"

"…I…won't…" he whispered.

Slade picked the boy up off his feet and threw him. "You are worthless and you have no one, do you hear me?"

Robin hit the floor and fell in a heap. He winced and tried to get back up but he failed miserably.

"Now we end this, Robin…"

Richard felt someone shaking him and a voice. His eyes shot open and he yelled as he grabbed the person and in mid throw stopped. It was Alfred who he had in his grasp. Alfred of course was half way off the floor with one of his looks (you know the one I mean, the calm, yet, you're scaring me look).

He slowly returned Alfred's feet to the floor and turned his back to him (now sitting on the side of the bed).

"Alfred, I…"

"Quite alright young master, it would appear that you were having a nightmare."

Somehow Alfred always knew what to say. Dick turned his head to the side and half smiled.

"Yeah…you could say that."

"Master Bruce is downstairs waiting for you. I will tell him that you will be down shortly."

With that said Alfred left as though nothing had ever happened. Of course, he left Dick with a lot of questions and few answers. What was wrong with him? Now that was a question he found himself asking too many times. It wasn't bad enough that Slade was…no! had been in his head, now he was in his dreams? He had to shake this; Slade had caused him to doubt everything that he had once known to be true. At least at Wayne Manor he would be safe…wouldn't he?

Bruce looked up to see Richard standing in the doorway. He looked on edge and Bruce just wished that he knew why.

"I fell asleep…you shouldn't have waited…" he began, his eyes downcast as he slowly made his way to the table, pulling out a chair before sitting down.

"Don't worry about it, I always eat alone, so having some company no matter how long the wait is well worth it," replied Bruce, arching an eyebrow as he glanced at Dick, "I was thinking that if you were going to be in town for a while if you'd like to attend a few business outings with me, like old times."

This actually caused Dick to move away from his dark thoughts and crack a smile. "In other words: 'Dick, you know I can't stand those men who just talk about their cars and their houses and their many girl friends who do nothing but flirt with me.' Yeah, sounds like a terrible time to me…"

Bruce smiled, "You know me too well, so what do you say? Care to save me from their clutches?"

"You're not exactly my idea of a damsel in distress, not exactly my type if you know what I mean."

Alfred came in with the entrees and smiled. It was good see the two together again. Things were looking up for the young master too. Hopefully whatever was troubling him would be revealed during his stay. Alfred had a feeling that Richard may have returned home indefinitely.

The entrées were set before them, as the gleaming metal cover lifted to reveal…something…slimy…

Both Bruce and Dick eyed the tray, smiled to Alfred and waited until he walked out of earshot.

"…Alright, funny…what is it?" asked Dick.

"…I have no clue…" replied Bruce in all honesty.

Well, this was a rather odd meal at Wayne Manor…very out of character…

Dick poked at it with his knife and retracted his utensil. "I think it moved."

Both were now standing up in their chairs which were pushed away from the table.

"…Yeah...take out sound good?"

"Very good Bruce…"

Alfred smiled from behind the scenes and watched both men make a quick yet quiet exit for the door. Things would work out…

The Titans had fallen into one of Mad Mod's traps. The aftermath: Beast Boy was a vegetable with drool, Raven was covered in slobber, Cyborg was dragging Mod's butt to prison, and Starfire was wishing that their boy of wonder had been there to assist them. Their past dealings with Mad Mod hadn't been as tedious; Robin always had this way of figuring out Mod's plan and bringing him down. They were used to Beast Boy's drool but not a three hour outing with Mod.

The Titans made their way back to Titans Tower….

Sorry it's short! Sorry for the long wait, haven't had much time! .


	5. Memories

Asuka02RedEva

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batman or even Robin…I know, it was very upsetting to me as well.

A/N: Well, I'm back by popular demand. Had to finish up school and get my life in order before I could seriously sit down and continue with this story. So here goes, sorry for any weird punctuation or any of those things that are popular with uploading stories.

-

Richard and Bruce now sat in front of a small table at a Chinese restaurant. This was much better than the nameless entrée that Alfred had brought them. Bruce had mastered the art of eating with chopsticks—many years of being a bachelor will do this to you—

while Richard was getting the hang of eating his chicken lo mein with chopsticks.

"Dick, mind if I ask how things are with the Titans? You know, I couldn't believe it when I heard that you were leading your own team. I always pictured you as going solo after you left," began Bruce, breaking the silence that had settled over their table.

"…Yeah, it was a surprise to me too…and things are…" started Richard as he set down the chop sticks, "they're alright. Just a lot has happened lately and I just need a break."

"That's understandable. I sometimes feel myself needing a break and since things have been pretty quiet lately I've been enjoying the time off," replied Bruce, feeling like he was finally getting somewhere.

"Do you ever feel like some days you just lose yourself in this persona that you've created?"

Bruce took a sip of tea and looked over his cup trying to read Richard's thoughts. He had been the boy's guardian for several years now and his paternal instincts were stronger than ever.

"Some days," Bruce set his cup down, "I often wonder if I could have slipped away into the darkness and lost myself. I have doubted who I am and if what I'm doing is the right thing. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really…I'm just trying to clear my head is all…" with a smile he took a sip of his tea.

"Well, since you're home and all…just until you've cleared your head. There's always the issue of school," commented Bruce, arching an eyebrow at his young protégé.

"…School?" gulps down his tea hard.

"Yes, school. You know, the place where the people your own age go there to learn…with the books?" replied Bruce, smirking inwardly—some days it was just so nice to be able to play the dad card.

"…Yes…I know what school is…" he muttered, with an expression of sheer dread. 'I just don't always like to go to that place with the books and the pencils and the homework and the girls…well…yeah, and the girls…' he thought.

"So it's settled, I'll enroll you first thing on Monday morning and you can begin."

The awkward silence again hit the table. Great, so here was our fearless leader, being enrolled at Gotham High School…words could not describe how he felt.

-

Meanwhile…

When there's trouble you know who to call…well I would but he appears to be out of my calling plan…

The Titans watch as Cyborg gets the boot—literally—by Mumbo and goes flying clear across the football field. Beastboy holds up a card with a 9, Starfire a 9 ½, and Raven a 6…

Mumbo stood there and shook his head, "There's a critic in every crowd…oh well, guess I should be moving on." He turned to find three Titans blocking his exit.

"Looks, like it's the end of the line for you, Mumbo," stated Beast Boy, pointing his index finger at Mumbo.

Raven and Starfire merely sighed, his impression of Robin was lacking…and they were not going to raid his room and wear their leader's costume once more.

"What? I thought I had it that time…" replied Beast Boy with a sigh.

"Oh you've had it alright," commented Mumbo who now had a pair of scissors in hand and cuts the line.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked down to find himself on a fine line and plummets.

-

Bruce stood up with a smirk, "Would you like to come with me on tonight's patrol?"

"…I'll pass, I'm kind of tired…" replied Richard as he stood up, "I'll just see you at home Bruce."

Bruce let out a small sigh as he watched his young son walk past him and out the door. This was a definitely a problem with far greater roots than he had anticipated.

Richard walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. It was almost Christmas and he could see children walking hand in hand with their parents and pointing at shop windows, their noses pressed up against the glass. He smiled at their antics; however, Christmas always made him sad…

He continued to make his way down main street; when something cold landed on his face, he looked up to see that it had started to snow and images started to take shape…

-

"You're up next my little Robin, you'll be perfect…" his mother coaxed him out onto the platform high above the crowd.

"I know. I could do this routine in my sleep mom."

"Your father and I will be right behind you…"

The boy took his bow after successfully mastering his quadruple flip and waited as his parents took the trapeze…and his eyes opened in horror as his parents fell to the center of the stage amongst the horrified crowd…

It was then that he had been sent to the youth center and there that he had devised a plan to run away; however, he had run into the Dark Knight who had convinced him to go back to the center for someone was coming for him…and he did…

-

After a venture to Mumbo's hat and back the Titans were less than impressed as they entered the main room of Titans Tower.

"Dude! We're getting our butts kicked!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he slumped onto the couch.

"Well, maybe if you'd all follow my orders, we wouldn't be getting our butts kicked," replied Cyborg as he opened the refrigerator door.

"…Smash them up is hardly an order for us to follow…" stated Raven flatly, as she pulled out a book.

"I wish Robin was here…" commented Starfire, as she sat on a stool at the counter, propping her elbows up and her chin in her hands.

"Sorry Star, but he's not here and we don't even know when he's coming back."

Starfire looked at Cyborg and sighed, "But do none of you know where Robin's home is?"

-

'Way to make myself even more depressed…' he thought to himself as he hung his head and sighed, 'Maybe Alfred wants to dig out the old home videos of Bruce…those are always good for a laugh…'

The street light he was standing under flickered, causing him to look up ahead. He could make out a figure in the shadows but noticed that it was only a couple with their young son.

He turned and crossed the street heading home when he heard a scream.

"What the?" Richard ran to the side of the street trying to see over the passing cars, all he could make out was someone shuffling the family into a nearby alley. 'I'm sure they're fine…I should just…' he turned his back to the alley, but when he heard the cry for help coming from the young boy he couldn't leave.

-

The robber pushed the woman against the alley wall holding a gun.

"Give me your purse and all of your jewelry…hurry up!" he yelled waving the gun in front of her.

Her husband advanced but was knocked back and their son ran to the aid of his fallen father.

"I said hurry up or I can just take the money after I've taken your lives!" exclaimed the robber as he grabbed the bag from the shaking woman. He started to walk backwards, still holing the gun at arms length in front of him. "You even try to follow me and I'll…" he stopped suddenly backing up into something, no more like someone.

The robber spun around with his gun out only to have it knocked out of his hand by Richard's foot.

"Why you little brat! You're going to pay for that!" the man launched forward with a burst of flying fists.

Richard dodged and sent the man flying back with a foot to his stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. The man once more advanced but this time he pulled a knife from inside of his boot; however, Richard did a back flip and grabbed the guy from behind and threw him against the wall. The robber slid down the wall apparently out cold. A security lamp flickered over the man and as Richard made his way toward the man he saw Slade leaning against the wall and no longer the robber.

He shook his head and felt a small hand take hold of his. Looking down, he saw the happy smile of the young boy whose parents he had saved.

The boy opened his mouth but Richard merely shook his head, "You don't have thank me."

The woman was helping up her husband, just as the police arrived followed by a TV crew…

-

"Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred?" replied Batman, perched atop of a ledge as he took hold of his communicator, "You may want to see the evening news…"

Batman brought the news onto the screen of his communicator and watched in awe.

-

"I'm standing here with Richard Grayson, the son of millionaire Bruce Wayne who has just saved a Gotham family from an armed robbery," spoke the TV reporter, with Richard next to her on camera, "Tell me, what made you go to their rescue?"

-

"Dude! Can you believe this? Some millionaire's kid just took out an armed robber and saved a family!" exclaimed Beast Boy sitting in front of the TV.

"Boo Yeah! Good to know that some regular people still have what it takes to take down the bad guys," commented Cyborg as he bit into his set of barbequed ribs.

-

"Well, I couldn't just stand by while this family was in trouble," replied Richard standing there with a 'God, let me go!' look on his face.

The reporter had her arm around his shoulders, "The courage you must have possessed in order to go into such a dangerous situation. What went through your mind?"

"…Save the family from the armed robber…" he commented flatly, standing there with a large sweatdrop forming.

"Yes, save the family and in deed you did. This is Shannon Smith reporting for News 8 in Gotham. Perhaps Batman has some competition. Back to you Bob."

-

"…Hmmm…" Raven looked over her book and around the room. "I wonder…"

While Starfire had lost her mouth in her bowl some time ago in awe and Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to flip through the channels.

"…Guess it was just me…" she commented before returning to her book.

-

That's it for now. Please R/R. Thanks!


	6. Just like old times

Asuka02RedEva

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman, or any of the characters used in this story.

-

When the young master returned home he found quite the surprise waiting for him, as soon as, he entered the main hallway…

"So Dick…are you going to give Batman some competition while you're in Gotham?" asked Bruce.

Richard turned around to find Bruce sitting in the darkened den—the only light emitting from the fire in the fire place. He sweatdropped and rolled his eyes before entering the den, taking a seat on the couch, and propping his feet up on the foot stool.

"Me, competition for the almighty Batman? Hardly…this was just a one time deal of Richard Grayson saving the day while Batman was slacking off," he explained with a smirk.

Bruce smiled and let out a chuckle; it was good to have Dick home—just like old times at the manor. Alfred brought in a tray with a fresh pot of tea and crumpets.

"Welcome home young master, saw your interview on television," he began as he set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah?" questioned Richard, "You know, I was worried about that…" he sat up straight with a worried look, "I mean, do you think that they got my best side on camera, Alfred?"

"It was definitely your better side, young master."

"Alfred…Alfred…Alfred…when are you going to lighten up and just call me Dick? Everyone else does!" with that he pulled down Alfred and made him sit. "Sit down, take a load off. Eat. Drink. Be merry with…" he looked at Bruce who was as solomn as could be and let out a sigh as a sweatdropped formed, "with me!" he exclaimed, putting an arm around Alfred's shoulders. "Yup, just you and me Alfred. We'll eat, drink, and be merry…" he held up the tray, "Crumpet?"

Alfred tried not to smile, "Very well, master Dick."

"Bruce, you make millions…you think you could get a T.V. in here? Alfred and I want to watch "It's a Wonderful Life."

Bruce just stared at Dick and Alfred all cozy on the couch. Things were definitely going to be alright. Whatever Richard's demons were, he would get passed them. He smiled at the pair and for a moment he saw the mischievous 10 year old, once more, sitting on his couch and harassing Alfred.

"So Bruce, are we doing anything special? Any holiday parties or a get together or two that I should know about?"

Dick's question had brought Bruce back to the present. "Well, I had thought that we might host a holiday get together, as you say, here at the manor."

"Sounds great! Alfred and I could use the socialization."

Alfred sighed and shook his head, "As you say sir, as you say…"

Bruce stood up from his chair, "I think I'll head to bed now. I'll make the preparations tomorrow morning for the evening social."

"I do believe that I'll turn in for the night as well. Good night master Bruce. Master Richard, it really is good to have you home."

"Night Alfred," both replied in unison and watched as their old friend took his leave.

Bruce extinguished the fire in the fire place and the two made their way up the stairs.

"You know, Dick, if something is wrong you can—

"I know Bruce…I know." A shadow caught his eye as he stepped back off the step.

"Easy…" whispered Bruce as he grabbed Dick's arm, "I don't know who or what has you so on edge but you're safe here."

Richard laughed nervously, "I know Bruce, I'm just tired."

Bruce smiled, "I know you do, just don't forget it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Dick as they parted ways.

"Night kid," called Bruce as he turned the corner to the master hallway.

Richard opened the door to his room, "Good night…" stepped inside his bedroom, "…Dad…" and shut the door behind him.

-

Morning came and for the first time since he had left Robin behind he had been able to sleep in. No city to patrol, no arguing coming from the kitchen, and no alarms going off throughout the building. Yes, life was good…right up until the curtains were drawn back and the sun came in and fell down on his face. He grumbled silently and opened his eyes.

"Good morning master Dick," greeted Alfred as he placed a tray on the night stand next to his bed. "Eggs over easy, the yolk still running—I believe is how you put it—and toast with strawberry jam."

Dick sat up in bed, "Alfred, I can't argue with a man who knows how I like my eggs."

"Young master, if I am intruding please say so…" began Alfred.

"Alfred, with all the conversations that you and I have had, I would have thought that you would just come right out and say what's on your mind."

"Well…young master, we are both worried about you…"

He motioned for Alfred to sit down, "By "we" I assume you mean yourself and Bruce."

"Yes," he took a seat on the edge of the bed, "We merely find it so strange that after two years, nothing more than a letter, you return home. Will you not tell an old friend what troubles you?"

Richard sighed, "Can't get anything past you Alfred…but where to start?"

"Why not at the beginning?" he questioned, pouring a cup of tea.

-

Titans Tower was fully decorated from top to bottom (minus Raven's room), and a plateful of cookies with a sticky note reading "Santa's cookies. Do not eat. This means you Beast Boy," was left on the counter by Starfire. She did not comprehend why or how a large, old, and balding man was able to slide down their chimney, but she did not understand a lot of earth customs, so why argue with Santa Claus?

All of their stockings were hung—minus one—by the fire in hopes that evil villains would stay out of their hair. The four Titans were enjoying themselves and even Starfire was beginning to accept the fact that Robin had taken a vacation; however, deep down she wished that if this Santa Claus could grant wishes that he would bring Robin back soon.

In the back of Raven's mind was the boy who had saved the family. The boy from Gotham…boy…from…Gotham…

She sipped her herbal tea and watched out the window as it began to snow…did she need to draw the Titans a diagram or something?

-

"I see…" commented Alfred, as he set down the tea cup, "Well then, young master…I have decided that, I do not think you are crazy at all."

"But Alfred, one minute I can hear his voice," sitting up all of a sudden, "like he's there and then the next…"

"Master Bruce was once exposed to a hallucinogenic that caused him to doubt everything around him, but the effects wore off, as I'm sure they will with you."

"Alfred, you don't understand. I feel like Slade is there waiting for me in the shadows, watching me. The Titans say he's dead…"

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know what to think. I just know that I can't be Robin…not like this…where I can't tell fact from fiction. I just want to be Richard Grayson."

"You've always been master Grayson. Do not let this Slade or being Robin frighten you. You do not have to be the timid little boy who came to us all those years ago."

"Thanks Alfred. Will you tell Bruce that I'll be down after I eat?"

"Of course," Alfred turned to leave.

"And Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Bruce."

"But…"

"He'll think I'm crazy. He won't understand and I can't have him look at me like that."

"Young master, he would never…"

"Please Alfred?"

"As you wish…"

The door shut behind Alfred as Dick grabbed the tray…he just couldn't have Bruce looking at him with pity or confusion. Things would be alright…

-

The preparations had been made and the guests would be arriving shortly. Richard fixed his bow tie—social gatherings always required getting gussied up, just so you could worry about spilling something on yourself at some point in time throughout the course of the evening.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror and combed his hair one last time. When he came down the stairs, the main room had already begun to fill up with guests. Gotham's socialites would be attending tonight.

Regardless of what many say, a good deal of the people attending tonight's gathering were some of their closest and truest friends, regardless of their class. He soon found Bruce in amongst the newly arrived guests. The main room had garland around the banisters, lush carpeting, a full tree in the middle of the room, decked with lit candles and ornaments—a group of musicians with stringed instruments, and an entire wall with tables of appetizers and entrees.

"Mr. Wilson, may I introduce you to my son, Richard," began Bruce, pulling Richard into the circle of friends.

"It's very nice to meet you, my boy, Bruce has been telling me about you," greeted Mr. Wilson as he held out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope that Bruce hasn't bored you or told too many stories of me while I was away," replied Richard shaking Mr. Wilson's extended hand.

"No, not at all. On the contrary, he hasn't told me nearly enough about you," he commented with a smile.

"Don't get him started. You gentlemen could be here all night."

"My son is such a kidder…"

"I'll take that as my cue to excuse myself. Shall I go and get us some drinks then?" questioned Richard, surveying the group.

"That would be great, Dick, thanks," affirmed Bruce while getting back into their talk of business.

Richard stopped at the punch bowl and let out a sigh of relief…

"I know how you feel," came a voice from behind him, "These parties are all the same; talks of business and not room for much else."

"I know, you would think that I would be used to them…" he turned around to face, "Barbara…"

"Hey Richard, long time no see…" she closed the gap between them and took his face in her hands before kissing his cheek. She moved a step back rubbing the cheek she had just kissed, "Missed you Rich…"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her in an embrace for a moment before moving back to look at her. "I missed you too, Babs."

She smiled up at him and took his hand leading him to a table where they could sit.

"How have you been?" she began, sitting next to him at the table, their chairs facing one another.

"I've been alright. Lot on my mind and all, so, I decided to come home. You?"

"I've been good. It's nice to have you home. You know, after what happened, I didn't expect to see you again. Bruce was really devastated when you left. I tried to help but of course, you know Bruce, he said that he didn't need anyone."

"You still?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Her?" she replied arching an eyebrow before smiling, "Every once in a while."

"Glad to hear it, Gotham needs her…every once in a while," he returned the smile.

"I missed talking to you. We used to have some great adventures."

"Did we ever! Of course, they usually involved us trying to take down the other half of Gotham by ourselves," commented Richard with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah…" she put her head in her hands and laughed, "And how many times did we need Bruce to come and bail us out of trouble?"

"Too many…" replied Richard with a sweatdrop, "Far too many to count."

"I should probably go and find dad now," she stated, standing up and pushing her chair toward the table.

Richard did the same, "It was really great talking to you Babs."

"Likewise," she rubbed his cheek with her hand, "You need anything at all, let me know."

"I will, thanks," he took her hand in his, "I'll be in town for a while, don't be a stranger."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "Nor you."

Before dropping her hand, "I'll say good bye this time, I promise."

She smiled and turned toward the crowd but not before calling back, "I'd like that."

-

Please R/R, Thanks for reading and happy holidays!


	7. Just a Normal Boy

Asuka02RedEva

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batman or any of the characters used in this story.

-

After Barbara's departure Richard made his way through the guests. Unfortunately, doing so was a slow process with all the women and their comments about how he had grown, how handsome he had become, and how their daughters were his age…

He had come across Commissioner Gordon, yeah that had been kind of awkward. One of those, smile and nod and pray that he doesn't mention how you broke his daughter's heart. Commissioner Gordon had been great though, commenting on how when he was older he would be a great asset to the force, since he took down the robber in the alley single handedly.

Now the only man left to find was Bruce, even Alfred had become lost in the crowd. He felt a tap on his shoulder and smiled before turning around, "Bruce, you know…" he stopped mid sentence to find Mr. Wilson.

He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Wilson, I thought that you were my father Bruce."

"Oh, I'm afraid not young Mr. Grayson. However, I am glad that I found you."

"Oh?" questioned Richard placing his hands in his pockets, "Well, what can I do for you sir?"

"You see my boy," began Mr. Wilson, placing an arm around Richard's shoulders, "I'm afraid that I'm merely too curious for my own good, but you see I find it amazing how a circus performer could settle down and into the life of a prestigious billionaire like Bruce Wayne's."

Richard felt a twinge of annoyance, "I'm afraid that I don't see what you're driving at."

"Well my boy, what I mean to say is how was it that you were able to give up the life of a performer—you were so gifted and all—forget about your parents and—

Richard cut him off, removing Mr. Wilson's arm from around his shoulders, "Sir, I assure you that I have never forgotten about my parents."

"Of course, you haven't, I mean…such a tragedy how could you?" Mr. Wilson apologized, "I just meant that you never performed again, and I remember when you and your family came to Gotham to give us all a show all those years ago—The Flying Graysons. Why the talent you possessed; did you know that only a handful of talented individuals can do a quadruple flip," he explained with a smile playing on his lips.

Richard took a drink from a nearby waitress' tray and put a cash tip down where the glass had once been. She smiled at him and continued on her rounds. "Are you a fan of the circus Mr. Wilson?" he questioned, taking a sip from the glass.

"On the contrary," he began, "I am a fan of those who are gifted, those who possess the ability for great things."

"Sorry to disappoint you sir, but I am afraid that I am not one of those individuals—gifted that is," he replied tipping his glass up once more and taking a drink.

"So you mean to tell me that a boy with your skills never put them to good use?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry, just your run of the mill everyday normal teenager."

Mr. Wilson grabbed Richard's shoulder and pulled him forward, both now leaned in toward one another, "I saw you that night in the alley…"

"What are you getting at Mr. Wilson?" Richard eyed him after nearly spilling his drink.

"Just the fact that no average teenager could have countered the attacks as you did…"

"I took a self defense course. I assure you, it's no big deal."

"Oh, but the skills that you administered were remarkable…you know, I've only met one other person who possessed the same."

"Perhaps you could introduce me to them sometime."

"Perhaps I could," Mr. Wilson straightened up and patted Richard's shoulders, "Yes, indeed perhaps that could be arranged. Well then, the hour is late. I would like for you and Bruce to join me when the circus comes to town next week. Please have your father contact me to set up a time."

Richard straightened and adjusted his collar and bow tie, "The circus? Mr. Wilson I—

"We'll be in touch," he was already heading toward the exit and waved his hand.

He sweatdropped, as he watched Mr. Wilson make his departure, 'Why did it have to be the circus? I haven't been to a circus since my parents deaths,' he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hey kid," Bruce began and then caught a glimpse at Richard's facial expression, "You alright? You look sick."

"I'm alright Bruce. Just had an interesting conversation with Mr. Wilson is all."

"Oh? And what was said that could have made you look so ill?"

"About the circus…I guess he was there the day The Flying Grayson's gave their final performance and he wants us to go with him next week when the circus comes to town."

Bruce rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry he brought that up Dick, he's always been a little eccentric is all and there's something about rare finds as he calls them that intrigues him. We don't have to go."

"No. I'll go, Bruce. It's just…the circus…of all places? I mean, I know I should just move on, put the past behind me but…" he hung his head, his back to his mentor.

"Dick, no one is asking you to forget about your parents. God knows, I can never forget mine, I think about them every day. I can't even go to the theater without passing that alley…"

"I'm just messed up Bruce. I mean, there's a lot that you don't know and I don't even know how to explain any of it to you."

"Hey," he turned him so they were face to face, "look at me. You're fine Dick. You don't have to explain anything tonight. It's completely understandable that you wouldn't feel comfortable at the circus, I'll just explain to him..."

"It's ok, Bruce, honest. We've got to face our inner demons sometime."

"You sure, Dick?"

Richard sighed, "Oh, you know me…but what I really could use would be another drink right about now."

Bruce chucked, turning, "I'll call Slade tomorrow and set up a time."

The sound of shattered glass rang out through the great hall. Bruce turned around to find Richard standing there holding his hand, blood dripping onto the carpeted floor.

"Dick, are you alright?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked you if you were—

"Before that…"

"I said that I would call Slade tomorrow. Is there a problem?"

"You never told me his name was Slade…"

"I'm sure that I must have. Here, let me see your hand it looks like you cut it pretty badly."

"No, it's alright," he noticed the guests were starting to stare, "Please excuse my clumsiness, go on with your merriment, I'll go clean myself up," he excused himself and headed toward the stairs.

The waitress hurried after him and bowed apologetically, holding the tray in her hands, "I'm so sorry sir; I didn't mean to, I thought that you had the glass."

Richard shot her a smile, "It's alright, go back and enjoy the evening. It was my fault anyways."

"Thank you sir," she smiled at him before heading off, "Merry Christmas."

"To you as well."

-

All was well at Titans Tower…

Starfire was keeping them under house arrest—she had been reading Twas The Night Before Christmas—and had ordered that no one was to leave their rooms. If they did they would be sure to frighten the Santa Claus away. If Santa did not come then none of their wishes would come true.

So the Titans were to dream of dancing plums with sugar; Cyborg had bitched about wearing a cap and Beast Boy had to wear a gown because Raven wearing it would involve pain…and the theme is peace on earth and good will toward men…

-

Richard held his hand under cold water in the bathroom sink.

'Slade? Mr. Wilson's first name is Slade? Get these crazy thoughts out of your head Dick. I mean, it's a name. It's just his name…same name as that psychopath who terrorizes…no…past tense, terrorized Jump City. There's just no way…I mean, Slade Wilson, he couldn't possibly be…'

"Young master, may I come in?"

"Come on in Alfred," he called from the bathroom, turning off the facet and grabbing a towel to wrap his hand.

Alfred opened the door to Dick's bedroom and came in with a tray holding a tube of ointment, a jar of cotton balls, and—you guessed it—a pot of tea with two tea cups.

Dick came out of the bathroom, holding his hand, "Alfred, you didn't have to do this."

"Well sir, I missed out on changing your diapers so I will merely have to mend to a cut hand."

Dick smiled at Alfred and shook his head, having a seat on the bench in front of the window sill. He already knew not to argue with Alfred, no one could beat him and arguing was pointless.

"What's on your mind young master?"

"Mr. Wilson's name is Slade…"

"The name of your archrival from Jump City?" he questioned, doctoring Dick's hand.

"Yeah, one in the same. I just heard that name and the world stopped. All I could see was that psychopath and he was coming at me once more. I know, it's crazy Alfred. There's no way that Slade and Slade Wilson are one in the same," he gazed out the window across the back lawn where the moon was reflecting off of the unfrozen pond.

"You know master Dick, if you even have the slightest suspicion that this man was indeed—

"Alfred, the idea is completely ludicrous!" he exclaimed, "I mean, Slade tried to destroy me any way he could, you can't honestly think that Bruce's friend Slade Wilson could be the same man from Jump City. The same man who declared himself to be my new father and who beat me into submission?"

"No sir that does not sound very plausible. Master Bruce would not knowingly allow such a man to endanger the life of the boy he so dearly cares for…"

"Alfred, please, my stomach," he placed his free hand on his stomach and tried to look ill.

Alfred smiled, "Oh by all means sir, my apologies it won't happen again."

"Good because from now on I'm just like normal teenagers. No more talk about this Mr. Wilson nonsense," he moved his bandaged hand and smiled with approval.

Alfred picked up the pot of tea and poured them each a cup, "By the way sir, I folded your tights and put away your exploding discs."

Dick took the cup and sweatdropped, "We'll have to work on this normal teenager bit…"

-

It was as if eight tiny—well deformed—reindeer were flying through the night sky…

Oh wait! That would be Starfire tossing the trash, "On Mad Mod, On Cinderblock, On Plasmus and Control Freak, On Mumbo and Kitten—sorry Robby Poo's not here—On Red X and Blackfire—Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

-

Holiday wishes to all. Please R/R.


	8. The man on the flying trapeze

Asuka02RedEva

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman or any of the characters used in this story.

A/N: This story is going to change drastically next chapter...Gotham's in for some trouble and Bat Jr. has returned…

-

Richard looked out the window as he rode in the Rolls Royce. Alfred was driving both Richard and Bruce to the civic center where the circus would be taking place. It was obviously out of season for a circus; however, the people of Gotham wanted to reward the children at the orphanage by having a fundraiser to support a worthy cause.

Of course, the words orphanage and circus being mentioned in the same sentence had brought back great memories for Dick. As Alfred pulled up to the entrance, he found himself taking a deep breath before stepping out of the car, carrying a few boxes under his arm.

"Thank you, Alfred," stated Bruce as he leaned down to talk to Alfred at the driver's side window, "I'll call when we are ready."

"Very good, master Bruce."

Dick watched Alfred drive away—he wanted to jump on the back of the car and wave bye to Bruce—instead he turned to Bruce, "Let's get the show on the road."

The two walked inside each with gifts in hand. Richard loosened his red scarf and unbuttoned his black wool coat.

"Well, let's see if we can find the donations table," commented Bruce, removing his gloves from his hand and putting them in his jacket pocket.

The two made their way through the crowded area; the aroma of fresh popcorn and hot salted pretzels filled the air. Clowns passed out sweets to the children—sticky candy apples and colored cotton candy, sure to rot their teeth.

A sign marked, "Donations and Contributions" caught Dick's eye as he tapped Bruce's arm, and motioned to the table with a smirk. All the good Bruce's height did for him...he apparently couldn't read…

The two made their way to the table and Dick smiled as he passed his gifts to Barbara, "Small world, isn't it?"

"Sure is. Well, you know me, if my dad signs you up for something you had better be there."

"Barbara, is your father here as well?" questioned Bruce, placing the gifts he had been holding onto the table.

"Dad couldn't get away from work sorry to say."

"Give him by best."

"Will do," she replied.

"I'm going to see if I can find Slade," began Bruce, "I'll see you when the show starts, Dick. Barbara, it's always nice to see you."

"You too Bruce."

Both watched as Bruce made his departure. Barbara arched an eyebrow at Dick, "So spill it—you? At a circus?"

"Yeah, well, it's for a good cause and all…and we were invited…"

"Hmm…I see…" she tapped the table with her pencil, placing her chin in her hand, her elbow already propped.

"What?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Nothing," she stated with an innocent smile.

The P/A system came on announcing that the show would begin in 5 minutes…

"I better go and find Bruce before he thinks I skipped out on him. See ya, Babs."

"Bye Dick," she let out a small laugh as she watched him hurdle over the guard rail and toward the arena seating, "He never was good at waiting in a line."

-

"BB, come on! You're already a circus, so why do you need to watch one on T.V.?" complained Cy, wanting desperately to seize the remote.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. Star wanted to know what one was. Robin would never go with her when it came to Jump City. And you know why she wouldn't go with us…" BB grinned.

"Oh yeah, because we're not—

"Friends! I have the popped corn and the chips of potatoes and the sticky brown bars of candy!" exclaimed Starfire entering the room and sitting down on the couch next to them.

"C'mon Raven, the circus is about to start," called BB.

"I'm fine," she replied, flipping the page in her book.

-

Richard found Bruce and Mr. Wilson and took his seat.

"Hello again, my boy; I was just telling Bruce how good it was that you decided to join me."

"Thanks for inviting us Mr. Wilson."

"Oh please, call me Slade."

"I'd rather not," muttered Dick under his breath.

"Pardon?" asked Mr. Wilson, leaning toward him.

"I said, did you see that clown trip over that pot?" he shook his head in amazement, "Gets me every time!" smacking his knees with his hands and smiling like an idiot with a sweatdrop soon forming.

"I'm afraid I missed that…" commented Mr. Wilson eyeing him oddly and then smiling.

Bruce looked at Dick out of the corner of his eye, sitting in between the two he mouthed "Pot?"; Dick just nodded and smiled as his sweatdrop continued to grow.

-

The ringleader stepped out and the show began…

All seemed to be going well for Richard; it was just the circus, nothing he couldn't handle…just chill out and he might even enjoy it…

-

"How do they make the animals do all of those tricks?" questioned Starfire.

She had been asking 20 questions since the circus had begun and that was only 25 minutes ago!

"Sweet!" exclaimed BB, "This is my favorite part, the trapeze!"

-

This was the moment where Dick was put to the test. He could see his family climbing to the top of pole, taking their bows and the show beginning…

Bruce watched Dick's reaction to the act, while Mr. Wilson clapped and commented about the wonderful display.

The performers were simply wonderful as they flew through the air with such grace and ease—the same grace and ease that his parents had once displayed to the city of Gotham. They called for the net to be removed for they planned to demonstrate a death drop. Each stood opposite of one another, bowing before their final crowd pleaser.

She jumped first, followed shortly by her male partner, when a cable was heard snapping. The girl had been able to grab hold of the high wire with both hands but there was no way for her to pull herself up and her partner hung onto the handle of the trapeze with no way to reach her.

At first the audience applauded, thinking that it was merely part of the act. Richard stood up, Bruce following…

There was no trace of the circus crew and the net had been removed. A scream rang out as gun shots were fired.

"I'm going to get help! Dick stay here!" yelled Bruce, having to shake him, "Dick...just stay here…I'll get help…" he ran off into the crowd.

Mr. Wilson was now standing, "What on earth is going on?" he saw an armed group of what appeared to be gang members.

Richard knew who they were; they were the Joker's men.

Another cable snapped…

-

All of the Titans had stopped their munching.

"This is…"

"No! This is not how a circus goes Star!" cried BB.

Raven was now on the couch, all eyes glued to the T.V.

-

Batman was no where to be found and as he heard the second cable break and the couple drop lower, he started to run. There were too many panicked people, he pushed to make his way through them.

"Get out of the way! Please, I have to help them!" his cries were absorbed by all the rest.

What could Richard Grayson do? As Robin he would have been able to use his grappling hook, swoop in and save the day. But Richard Grayson couldn't do this…so why bother? It was because her voice cried for help—she was slipping, there was no way…he searched frantically…

'The bleachers!'

It was a long shot but…

-

"Where's the police? Somebody to help those people!" yelled Cy.

"Will no one rescue them?" questioned Starfire.

"Look!" ordered Raven, pointing to the screen.

-

Batman flew down from out of nowhere and knocked down the gunman who had opened fire on the crowd. The audience was busy scurrying to the nearby exits. Batman was working on the armed henchmen.

-

"This is Amy Walker, reporting for Gotham News. Batman has arrived, people are fleeing as gunmen have opened fire at the civic center here tonight. My god Stan, zoom in on that!"

-

The Titans zoomed in as well…as they watched what appeared to be a young man using the bleachers to get through the crowd. But he wasn't jumping on them to get to the next, he was using them to launch himself past the crowd and flipping from the momentum they were giving him. He back flipped over the crowd when he hit the last of the bleachers and landed on the main floor, crouching down.

-

Shots fired as Dick covered his head and stood up running toward center floor. Batman kicked the gun out of the man's hand and saw Dick running toward the two endangered performers, followed closely by another one of the Joker's henchmen. Letting his emotions get the better of him, he didn't mind his surroundings and was hit in the back of the head with a board and knocked to the floor.

The man lifted the board once more to knock Batman completely out when he was hit in the side as Batgirl made the scene.

"Thought you could use a hand," she stated, holding out her hand to Batman and helping him up.

"Thanks but no time for that! Help Dick!"

"Dick? Don't you mean Robin?" her attention moved to the display taking place on center stage, "He take his suit to the dry cleaners or something?"

"Just help him!" ordered Batman.

-

"Yes! Batman AND Batgirl!" cheered Cy and BB in unison.

"What about them!" cried Star and Raven, pointing to the performers.

-

"Stan look!" cried the reporter hitting him hard and moving the camera…

The camera zoomed in on a figure climbing the pole as a gunman closely followed right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Dick kicked the man's hand, knocking his gun to the floor, and yelled, "Hang on! I'm coming!" to the performers. He continued to climb, reaching the top and standing on the platform as the man also stood up. Dick crouched down with his hands on the platform and swept the man's feet out from under him. The man was pushed off of the platform and fell, Dick winced, but there wasn't time for that now.

"God, please help us!" called the girl, trying to hold on.

Dick was now on his stomach, sliding out to her. "Hang on…" he said, reaching for her hand.

Still too far away…he couldn't reach her…

-

"He's not going to make it…" stated Cy nearly biting his nails—if he had any that is.

"He's going to make it!" yelled the remaining three.

-

"Oh my God Stan, is he going to make it!"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Stan! You can't say "hell" on the news!"

-

"Almost there…just give me your hand…" he stretched to grab hold of her hand.

She stretched her hand out toward his but fell short and slipped.

"Once more, you can do it!" he cried, stretching his hand as far as he could, "Don't look down, look at me!"

She looked into his eyes and reached, just as the final cable broke…he felt her fingers brush up against his, his eyes widened as she slipped past his grasp.

"No!" yelled her partner in anguish, watching her fall.

Without a thought Dick jumped off the platform…

Batman watched as Dick fell after the performer, trying to push through the henchmen…

-

Silence fell at Titans Tower…

-

He grabbed her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he searched for anything to grab a hold of.

"Hang on tight!" he yelled, the rush making it hard to think let alone speak.

He grabbed hold of the safety wire and gritted his teeth and let out a growl as the pull yanked on his arm, he felt it pop out of the socket. It was enough to give him what he needed though; he swung with the dislocated arm just enough to get them on the right track so that he could use the pole to project them—bouncing from one pole to the other—repeating the cycle until finally he landed on the main floor on one knee with the performer in his arms. Just as he heard her partner fall…

As he fell Dick couldn't even find the words to yell and when the world seemed to stop, there was Batgirl as she swung in and brought the man to safety on the floor.

He had never been so relieved…

-

Cheers went out at Titans Tower as they watched the police arrive and take out the men in handcuffs; even the man who had fallen was taken out on a stretcher by the paramedics.

"Wow! They are amazing!" cried BB.

"Boo Yay! Did you see that guy? What about Batgirl saving that performer at the last minute?"

Raven and Starfire were only watching one guy as the camera moved in…

-

The female performer held Dick's face in her hands, "Thank you…thank you so much…" she whispered, kissing his cheek, there were no other words to express her gratitude.

Dick watched as she ran over to her partner and wrapped her arms around him. Batgirl crouched down next to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You save her life, nearly get shot at, leave your suit at the dry cleaners apparently, and all you can say is, 'I'm fine'?"

Bruce came running onto the floor, "Dick! I told you to stay there! What were you thinking!"

Batgirl smiled and took that as her cue to leave; she shot her grappling hook and flew off.

Bruce was ranting, "God! You could have been killed with no—

"No, what? No suit? No weapons?" he whispered, "There wasn't time Bruce," he picked himself up, holding his arm, "Why the hell would the Joker's men be here anyways?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out. Are you with me? I could really use 'his' help."

"I…" he looked around, "He's in."

-

From the shadows clapped Mr. Wilson, "Bravo Mr. Grayson, Bravo."

-

"That Grayson is amazing!"

"Boo Yay!"

Raven looked to the others, "Isn't he a little too amazing? I mean, how he was able to help out Batman and Batgirl like that?"

"Agreed. He was very amazing," commented Starfire.

"Just like a certain boy wonder we know…" continued Raven, arching an eyebrow.

"You trying to tell me that you think that Grayson is…Robin?" questioned Cy, looking in disbelief.

Question marks danced around BB's head. "What? No way! Why would Robin be fighting crime without his costume or mask?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be Robin anymore," replied Raven.

Now Starfire had the questions marks around her head, "Robin is not Robin?"

"Well, I'm sure that Cyborg has a name other than Cyborg, and that Beast Boy isn't Beast Boy's real name—seems kind of cruel for a mother to name her son that—so I'm going out on a limb here and thinking that Robin is just an alias," Raven further explained.

"I don't know Raven…I mean, Robin, some billionaire's son? Hey if it makes you feel better, I'll run a scan on Grayson first thing tomorrow."

"It would…" Raven looked over at Starfire who was watching the footage of the circus being played over.

As they zoomed in on the young man she merely stared, "Robin?"

-

Thanks! Please R/R!


	9. Take Over

Asuka02RedEva

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman or any of the characters used in this story.

-

They say that a person's identity is the face that he or she shows to the world. It shows who one truly is and it's what that person does with their identity that defines them…

-

There had been no evidence to link what the Joker had hoped to gain by sending his men to the circus. It didn't make any sense and no other crime had been committed simultaneously; now both Bruce and Dick knew that the Joker wasn't playing with a full deck of cards, but even they could tell a set up.

"I just can't understand what the Joker had to gain by sending his men to the circus," stated Bruce, sitting in his swivel chair behind his office desk, his hands folded over his stomach.

"It's like he was trying to distract Batman from the real objective, but as we confirmed no other criminal activity occurred yesterday," began Dick, sitting on Bruce's desk, "Unless…"

Bruce arched an eyebrow, "Unless, someone set the whole thing up as a play; meaning that someone could have rigged the trapeze."

Dick rubbed the back of his head, "Which means that someone was watching our every move and…"

"You gave them the performance of a lifetime."

"Yeah, note to self: stay out of the spotlight."

"Alright, so we've pieced together the scenario, but was it the Joker who was watching?" questioned Bruce.

"I don't know, Bruce—not really his style—plus what did he hope to gain from it?" Dick sighed and shook his head, "I have a feeling that something wicked this way comes…"

The lights flickered as lightning flashed and the rain started to pour down.

"Must you always be right?"

-

"Alright, I've hacked into Gotham City's records," began Cyborg, he paused, "You guys may not like what you're about to hear. This guy doesn't have a very happy childhood…"

The Titans moved around Cyborg and looked on…

"Says here, that Grayson's parents are both deceased; he's the only survivor of The Flying Graysons."

"The Flying Graysons?" questioned Starfire.

"They were a family of circus performers, acrobats, to be more precise. Something went wrong the day they performed in Gotham and they fell—which left our boy Richard in an orphanage."

"Dude…," whispered BB.

"Well that might explain why Robin hates the circus," commented Raven.

"He was only 10 when he lost both of his parents and ended up in the orphanage because he had no other living relatives," informed Cyborg, "But he wasn't there long because Bruce Wayne adopted him and made him his legal heir. The thing is if Robin IS Richard Grayson then we know where he learned his moves."

"He's a natural born athlete," replied Raven, "Which would also explain how he was able to save those two from the trapeze."

"But guys, look at Richard Grayson's picture. I mean, our Robin has spiky hair," declared BB, pointing his index finger with his arm held high.

"Maybe he's been laying off the hair gel," commented Raven, shooting his theory down the tubes and watching as BB put his arm down.

"Other than that, he's clean. No criminal record, gives to charity, he's a regular boy scout," concluded Cyborg.

"It feels as though we are intruding on Robin's private life," began Starfire, "If Robin wants to share with us his past and perhaps his true identity, then the decision should be his."

"She's right Titans," stated Cyborg, "If our boy Robin wants to keep to himself then we should just leave it alone…not like he's in any trouble anyways…"

He shut off the screen…

-

The lights flickered once more as Dick smiled nervously, "You know…"

"Don't even say it…" Bruce interrupted and just sat in silence as the power went out.

"I didn't say it!" exclaimed Dick, waving his hands in self defense—all the good it did him though with the power out.

"But you thought it didn't you?"

Lights from outside caught their attention. Bruce turned in his swivel chair and stood up. "That's a lot of cars…"

Dick stood on the desk, "I'll say. You forget that we were having a party or something?"

"Not to my knowledge."

They could hear Alfred making his way through the hallway as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it master Bruce."

Bruce pulled a flashlight out of his desk and shown it on Dick, "Do you mind?" he questioned, waving the flashlight at him.

"No, not at all," he replied, jumping down off the desk, "…Hey Bruce…" he made his way over to the window.

"Yeah?"

Dick looked out the window and peered into the darkness, "Where have we seen those cars before?"

Bruce looked out the window, standing next to Dick, as his eyes widened.

-

"Coming," called Alfred as the doorbell continued to ring, "I do say, I am coming!"

Bruce and Dick came flying down the stairs, "Alfred! Don't answer the door!" they cried in unison, just as Alfred stood there with the door opened, he held his candle up to the visitor.

The candle flickered as a purple suit, white face, and green hair were made out.

"Can Batman and Bat Jr. come out to play?"

The door flew open as Alfred was knocked to the floor. In walked the psychopath in all his glory with his henchmen and opened fire on Wayne Manor.

"Alfred!" cried Dick, jumping over the banister and beneath the stairs; he held his arm and gritting his teeth reset it.

"Dick!" Bruce called, jumping with him and grabbing his other arm, "We've got to get out of here!"

"Bruce, we can't leave Alfred!"

"We won't…follow my lead…"

The Joker stood in the dark, his ghostly white face glowing, "Oh Batman, Bat Jr…come out, come out, wherever you are," he called in a sing song voice.

The two launched their attacks as Batman swept the rug out from under their feet, shots firing as the men fell. Dick leapt over to Alfred and grabbed him, "Alfred we've got to move!"

Alfred shook his head and realized what had happened, "To the stairs master Dick!"

Dick and Alfred hurried toward the stairs; the lightning flashed lighting their way.

"Bruce, hurry up!" yelled Dick, ducking as the ceiling above him was shot at.

Bruce was with them in an instant, helping Dick up the stairs with Alfred. They retreated back to the office and locked the door.

"How can this be happening?" questioned Dick, holding Alfred up.

"He knows Dick…"

They could hear the men coming, their feet approaching…

"Break it down boys," ordered the Joker, leaning up against the wall and watching.

They could only hear pounding in the darkness but they knew that the door was starting to give…

"Bruce, we can't fight them here."

"I know Dick…"

He walked over to the grandfather clock and pulled down on the pendulum; the clock moved to the side and revealed a hidden stairway. The Joker's men continued to beat down the door, "One more time boys…"

Dick hurried down the stairs with Alfred, Bruce followed closely behind as the clock moved back into its place. The two donned their costumes once more.

"Please leave me behind," whispered Alfred as Robin carried him over his shoulder.

"No way Alfred!"

"But young master your arm…"

"I don't care about my arm Alfred, I care about you!"

"It might be the only way to get out of here alive though."

"What! No way Batman, we're not leaving Alfred!"

"We'll put him in the elevator shaft, he'll be safe there; I've notified the police, they'll find him there."

"It will be alright young master," assured Alfred as Robin set him down gently in the shaft.

The Joker's men were in and almost upon them. Robin shut the door and pressed the elevator button sending Alfred to safety.

"Let's go Robin!" hollered Batman as bullets fired at them.

They made a run for it, running down the stone stairway, dodging bullets, and turned left when they reached the last of the stairs, heading toward the crime lab.

The Joker smiled as he pulled the pin from the grenade in his hand and threw it down the hallway, "Oops…" he said with an evil smile playing on his lips.

Batman and Robin came to the end of the hall; Robin reached the stairs leading to the batmobile first and saw the grenade land at the step below him.

"Aaah!" he yelled, losing his balance and falling forward, as Batman grabbed him by the waist and jumped pushing them both out of harms way.

"Robin run!"

The two ran down the stone path toward the batmobile as the Joker looked on from the edge of the hallway; the staircase had been completely blown away.

"Fire at will boys!" laughed the Joker pointing to the two caped crusaders.

A man smiled and shot a missile in their direction, the missile sailed past Batman and Robin as the batmobile burst into flames. Both turned down a connecting stone bridge, covering their heads as debris flew past them.

"Have they been working out?" questioned the Joker, "Oh, I must have the name of their trainer!"

-

Batman and Robin continued running, bullets upon them once more as the Joker's men were closing in—there didn't appear to be any end of them.

"Robin, get to the hanger!" Batman stopped running.

"What about you!" Robin yelled, turning.

"I'll be there in a minute! Just go!"

Robin ran as fast as he could go, his heart pounding inside of his chest. It was all gone, the Joker's men had taken the manor, his home, his life…he wanted to protect it but Bruce and Alfred were more important and getting out alive took priority.

Meanwhile…

Batman threw a handful of explosive balls toward the men, causing the stone bridge to crumble; he didn't stick around to see how many he had taken down.

-

Robin made his way across the stone bridge where the hanger would be at the end. Batman was taking the high road as he ran above Robin and jumped landing next to him.

"What took you so long?" questioned Robin, with a smirk.

"You know me, I had to stop and take in the sites."

The hanger was just up ahead and Batman had taken the lead, he suddenly stopped in his tracks as a man with two armed henchmen stood in front of him—their guns aimed at him. Robin came running toward Batman and stopped, coming face to face with Slade.

"Hello Robin, long time no see…"

Robin stood there in shock as the Joker and his men closed in from behind. Batman looked behind them to find the Joker with a loaded gun pointing at Robin. Batman turned and grabbed Robin with one arm and jumped off the bridge.

-

Slade and the Joker ran to the edge of the bridge and looked down to see the two falling. Batman held onto Robin with one arm and shot his grappling hook, catching hold of a ledge and began lowering them to safety.

-

"More resourceful then I thought…" observed Slade.

"When Batty and Bat Jr. are together, you can't leave anything to chance. That is why you must separate them, just as I have done in the past. Take out Baby Bat and Batman is a lost soul," explained the Joker, raising his gun and aiming it at Robin, his index finger on the trigger.

-

Batman let go of the grappling hook as he and Robin ran—running had become a second nature to Robin—they headed toward the watercraft to make their escape.

-

"No!" yelled Slade, pushing the Joker.

The shot fired and bounced off the door of the craft as Robin was getting into his seat. Batman threw an explosive disc toward Slade and the Joker and watched as it exploded on impact; he quickly jumped into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"I want him alive, you fool!" Slade fumed, watching the Joker stand up.

The Joker brushed himself off and growled with anger, "You would be wise to remember to never touch me again."

-

Gun men opened fire on them once more using ropes to repel themselves down the cave walls. Batman wasted no time as he shifted the craft into gear and sped off threw the underground tunnels leading to the river.

"Robin do you know who that was back there?"

Robin looked down at his lap, "That was Slade, he's the biggest psychopath in Jump City and the reason why I came back to Gotham. To make matters worse, I think that Slade Wilson and Slade are one in the same."

"Robin that's ridiculous but we'll discuss it later."

"As always, later it is…is that later as in after we catch the bad guys or after they catch us?" he questioned, pounding the side of his fist against the inside of the craft.

"We're going to be alright. We just need to get to the tunnel on the other side of the river and come up with a plan to take down the Joker and Slade."

"And how are we going to do that? You and I both know that the Joker is a loose cannon and with Slade…and they know who we are Bruce, it's only a matter of time before they get Barbara too!"

"Why has he come to Gotham?

"We've got more important things going on here Bruce, the manor is gone, Alfred is probably lying in a hospital bed, and we've made the number one spot on the psychopath hit list in an hour! That's not good Bruce!"

"What is his reasoning, do you know?"

"Leave it alone!" Robin hollered, looking out the window trying to avoid the conversation.

"Just tell me, maybe we can use it to our advantage."

"…You want to know what Slade wants, well it's me…"

"What?"

"He wants me," he declared, turning back to Batman and straight at him, "He's been after me for months, he used some drug on me and it was so real, Bruce. I couldn't get away from him, he kept beating me no matter how hard I tried…"

"Whoa, slow down. Beating you?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I left the titans because I couldn't deal with what happened to me, alright? He just about killed me, if I hadn't stood up when I did he probably would have…" he turned away once more.

Batman couldn't let his emotions show, it would jeopardize everything, "Robin I'll—

"We've got trouble!" yelled Robin, pointing up ahead to a police craft blocking the way.

"STOP IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT" came the man's voice from the megaphone.

"Whose side are they on!" shouted Robin, his finger shaking in disbelief as he wanted to just pull out his hair and scream.

"Apparently not ours…hold on…"

"I shouldn't have eaten lunch…" whispered Robin, fastening his safety belt.

-

Barbara was sitting on the couch reading a book by candle light, waiting for her father to come home when the phone rang. She set the book down and went to the phone before picking it up, "Hello? Dad? Wayne Manor…under attack? Bruce and Dick are nowhere to be found? You think it's the Joker, and you found Alfred! The city's not safe. Sure Dad, I'll stay right here…" she hung up the phone, "Sorry Dad…"

She quickly ran to get her jacket before flying out the door to the hospital…

-

Thanks for reading! Please R/R


	10. Over the Edge

Author: Asuka02RedEva

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batman, this story is my own.

A/N: Chapter 10-End are going to be like the comics, don't worry the Titans are coming…

-

The police craft wasn't budging and neither was Batman as he shifted it into gear and kicked in the rocket boosters. The crew scurried as the craft jumped the ship and headed toward the bay.

Robin took a deep breath as he turned glancing back at the ship, "They'll be on us again any minute."

"I know…" replied Batman, flipping a switch.

"Oh, you can't be serious," Robin paled, as the screen appeared confirming that the missile was locked on target, "You're serious," he grimaced as the missile left the craft and winced as he heard the impact.

The police jumped overboard as the ship began to take on water and sink…

Robin had a hand over his eyes and dragged it down his face, "Good bye citizen of the year award, hello vigilante label," he whined, slouching in his seat.

"If it makes you feel any better, Batgirl was going to take the award anyway," commented Batman.

Robin sighed and shook his head… "Figures."

-

BB and Cyborg were sitting on the couch playing video games, BB losing terribly when the game cut out and a new caster came on the screen, the report flickering in and out due to the storm.

"This is Shannon Smith with the Gotham City news, reporting from Wayne Manor. As you can now see, the home of billionaire Bruce Wayne is up in flames. Fire fighters are working hard to get the flames under control. Police suspect that The Joker and his men are behind the attack; earlier they found Wayne's butler, who is in stable condition at Gotham General Hospital. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne and his son Richard Grayson are missing, police will not rule out whether or not The Joker has taken them hostage."

By now Raven and Starfire had joined the others. Cyborg stood up, putting down his game controller.

"If there's the slightest chance that Grayson is Robin then…"

"We must go to Gotham," finished Starfire, looking at the picture of Richard Grayson on the screen.

"I agree with Starfire," commented Raven, pulling up her hood, "We have to be sure one way or another."

"Dudes! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed BB jumping up off the couch.

-

Batman pulled the craft slowly into an inlet furthest away from the city and opened the hatch. Robin stood up and hopped out of the craft onto the stone floor of the cave.

"Any luck getting through to Barbara?"

"No, the power outage has affected everything. I can't get a signal," replied Batman, closing his communicator, "It's probably safer for her if we don't contact her until we can come up with a way to bring The Joker and Slade down."

"Agreed. We're walking targets though whether we're Batman and Robin, or just Bruce and Dick. I can't believe Slade followed me…how did he know?" stated Robin, leaning his back up against the cave wall, his head down.

"If Slade Wilson is the man that has been controlling the criminal activity in Jump City the last two years, then any information he received about you must have come from me." Batman made a fist with his hand and held it tight.

"Don't blame yourself," Robin started, looking up and arching an eyebrow, "but that still doesn't explain his ties with The Joker. What could he hope to gain?"

-

Barbara walked into the hospital room where Alfred was staying. She sighed a sigh of relief to find him awake.

"Miss Barbara, have you—

"No," she began taking a seat on the stool next to his bed, "I haven't heard from either Bruce or Dick since my father called and told me about the manor. What in the world happened anyways?"

-

"Sooooooooo…does anyone know where to look once we get to Gotham?" asked BB, riding in the back seat of the T-Car.

"Well, I was hoping that Robin might have turned on his communicator, but even if he had with the power outage that the city is having, I doubt that we'd be able to get a signal," explained Cyborg, in the driver's seat.

"I should be able to pick up on his psychic waves when we get to the city," commented Raven, sitting next to Cyborg, "As long as he's…"

"Oh please hurry, from what Cyborg has told us about this Joker he sounds very bad," whispered Starfire.

"Don't worry Star, our Robin can handle anything!" BB put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

-

"…So The Joker knows…"

Alfred merely nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap. "The last I saw of either of them was when Master Dick put me in the elevator shaft. The next thing I remember is waking up in this room."

"I've got to help them, but with this storm I'm not sure where to begin…"

"Miss Barbara, please…for your own safety, She is not needed…I know Master Bruce and the young master Dick will come up with a solution, just give them time…" whispered Alfred, patting one of her hands.

"You know I can't just sit around and do nothing…but you are right though, if anyone can bring down The Joker it's those two."

-

Sitting in the dark of the cave while Batman was tapping into the power reserves of the craft, Robin's thoughts went to Slade, The Joker, and then to…her…

'I wonder if she's alright. I hope that she knows that I…I mean, she's my best friend. I just couldn't stay, but it had nothing to do with her. Now that Slade and The Joker know I'm Richard Grayson, I can never go back to her…she'd always be in danger…'

"Robin, I've found The Joker," came Batman's voice breaking his thoughts.

"Good, the sooner we—

"No, not so good…he's at Gotham General Hospital. Let's go Robin!"

-

"Ah, it would appear that the two masters are very much alike."

"You think so too, huh?" Barbara asked with a smile playing on her lips. The floor shook as she fell forward and regained her balance, "What was that?"

When she turned around she saw people running past the door, yelling about an explosion and gunman.

"The Joker? Here?" questioned Alfred.

"They must be trying to draw Bruce and Dick out by attacking the hospital directly because they know you're here!"

-

Batman had out his communicator which had a map of the cities tunnels displayed on the screen. The two were heading for the hospital, running on foot and using the tunnels were their only option.

"Left Robin!" yelled Batman as the two ran, "We should be only a block from the hospital now!"

"We can't let them get Alfred!"

"The Joker and Slade know that we'll be walking right into a trap, but what choice do we have? We have to save Alfred and the other patients in the hospital no matter the cost."

-

"Miss Barbara, leave me and escape…"

"Alfred, there's no way I'm leaving you, Dick would never forgive me. Besides, they want a fight I'll give them one," replied Barbara, as Alfred grabbed her wrist.

"You mustn't…if they find out who you are; The Joker will use you to get to Master Bruce and Dick…"

Barbara gritted her teeth because she knew he was right and she couldn't give The Joker any more leverage. She could hear the gun fire getting closer; his men were on their floor. Barbara pushed the bureau and any other furniture she could find up against the door and pulled the blinds. The terrace was too risky in Alfred's condition, and there wasn't enough time, only as a last resort. A shadow stopped outside of the door as both held their breaths…

Batman and Robin had reached the tunnel door; they turned the handle, giving it everything they had.

"It…won't…budge…"

"We have to…keep…trying Robin…"

"I'm going up through the man hole it should bring me to the back of the hospital!" Robin exclaimed, firing his grappling hook and disappeared up the tunnel leading to the road.

"Robin!"

-

Robin pushed open the man hole and cautiously climbed out, recognizing his surroundings he headed toward the hospital, hoping that he wasn't too late…

-

The Titans had made it to Gotham City to find it in turmoil. The blazing manor, police and fire fighters ushering the citizens, and gun shots as they rang out from the only lit building, Gotham General Hospital…

"Whoa…" the only word uttered from BB's mouth as he looked out the window of the T Car.

"Whoa is an understatement," commented Raven. The police officers started running toward the hospital in the masses, "I'd say we start there…"

-

Robin could hear screams coming from the hospital, he knew he was late. The Joker's men were already reaping havoc inside. It was only a matter of time before they got to Alfred, if they hadn't already… No! He wouldn't believe that...

He jumped up, grabbing the platform to the fire escape on the building and pulled himself up, gritting his teeth as he felt the pressure on his arm. Running up the stairs, he stopped when he found a half open window; he pushed the remainder of the window up and slid inside.

-

The door knob slowly turned and when the door did not open his voice was heard, "Get this door opened!"

Barbara looked toward the window then to Alfred and the door. The Joker was just moments away from getting in, she had no choice but to become Batgirl and repel herself and Alfred down to safety.

"Alfred c'mon…we've got to get out of here…"

"Alright…" replied Alfred, slowly pulling himself out of the bed, "I do say this is most embarrassing…" sitting in the hospital night gown.

-

The Titans pulled up to the hospital and hurried out of the car and toward the main entrance to offer their help.

"You kids have to stay back, there's a mad man in there!" yelled one of the police officers, helping to keep the citizens back behind lines.

"We're the Teen Titans; we're here to help!" hollered Cyborg over the crowd.

-

Barbara had gotten Alfred over to the window just as the door came crashing in. The henchman stepped back as The Joker stood in the doorway. "Well done boys…now, let's see what have we here…"

She hadn't had time to change into Batgirl yet, she stood in front of Alfred as he entered the room.

"Oh…the commissioner's daughter and the old man, what a good day indeed. I'm SO excited! Batty and Bat Jr. will surely come now!" he exclaimed happily with that psychotic grin plastered on his face. "Think of all the fun we'll have…"

"Let her go, just take me…" Alfred stated rather weakly.

"Just take you? Oh no!" he cried shaking his head, "That would just spoil all my fun…" he continued wagging his finger at them, "Take 'em boys…"

-

Robin saw The Joker and his men entering the room. He took out his bow staff and jumped them from behind. Barbara saw one right after another of The Joker's men hit the floor.

"Robin!" she cried as he leapt in front of her and Alfred, his back to them.

"You two have to get out of here…I'll buy you some time…" with his back to her, he took his grabbling hook from his belt and placed it in her hand, "Here, use this to get Alfred and yourself to safety."

"What about you?" she questioned, taking it from him.

"I'll handle him…just get going…"

"Young master…"

"Alfred, I know. Just hurry!"

Barbara threw a chair at the window to break it and helped Alfred out onto the terrace, the last thing she saw was The Joker laughing…

-

'If anything happens to him, I'll…' thought Batman as he ran up the flights of stairs toward Alfred's room, 'He's so reckless and head strong…' his thoughts were cut short though, for waiting at the top of the stairs was Slade.

-

"Oh Bat Jr. you know with you coming at me with your metal staff, I'm going to think that you don't like me. And I KNOW that can't be true!"

Robin swung again, as The Joker dodged nonchalantly. "You tried to kill my family! You're sick Joker!"

"Sticks and stones, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get little red and the old man before they mess everything up and tell daddy Bat," with ease he stepped out of the way of Robin's attack and sent him flying into the wall.

Robin slid down the wall as an idea popped into his mind. "That's alright, go ahead walk away, it's not like you're funny. In fact, you must be the worse comedian I've ever seen."

He could see that The Joker had stopped, "Shut your mouth."

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" There was one thing that Robin knew and that was The Joker was vain. He was also a loose cannon, he stood up quickly to not leave himself open, "I'm sorry just with that mask, your face must be REALLY bad if you have to wear that, and the hair…oh, and just between you and me chicks don't dig purple pin striped suits. I myself have found that tights work much better; you might want to try it."

The Joker swung around coming at Robin full force. Robin barely missed his attack; one thing about psychos is that they are extremely strong. At least he had bought Alfred and Barbara some time and Batman too. He jumped back and fell over the table as The Joker's fist came down onto him…

-

"Help! Somebody help me!" came a voice as the Titans turned to find a girl carrying a hurt man in a hospital gown over her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright…" said Cyborg as he took Alfred's arm and put it over his shoulder.

"Dude! Where'd you guys come from?" asked BB with little hearts in his eyes as he looked at Barbara.

"The sixth floor window," she moved away from him slowly to avoid any drool.

"That's a long ways up. I'm assuming you didn't just tie the bed sheets together," stated Raven flatly.

"No, I used this," replied Barbara holding out the grabbling hook.

Starfire gasped as looked at it, "You have seen Robin?"

Barbara blinked and then sized up the group, "I'm going out on a limb here, but you must be the Titans."

-

Ok, I did it! Chapter 10 is complete! I need ideas majorly…so let's hear them!


End file.
